


The Viking's Mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her...  Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate possessive Eric with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Requested by Hikada   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 1

Bella moves things around in her house in Bon Temps wanting some peace and quiet while forgetting about her old relationship with Jacob. Since he imprinted and her previous relationship she had with Edward.

She knows she will want to enjoy her new life here and Bon Temps besides seeing what this town and the other parts of Louisiana have to offer. She feels something like a deep pull pulling her towards Shreveport she wonders why that is and wants to see where it takes her to.

When she decided to head out of her house and drive to the next town over where the pull is calling her to. She knew she will want to follow it and see where it will lead her to and find out who it is that is calling her to them.

By the time she arrives in Shreveport its night time, she notices a club not far from her home just as she hears a rumbling of her car acting up on her. She decides to pull into the club parking lot seeing the Club's name being Fangtasia she heads towards the club hoping to have someone help her with her car inside.

She gets in line seeing a female dressed in black with blonde hair checking I.d.s she gets hers out of her purse when she is has her turn to speak to the woman. She notices her looking at her with a smirk and showing her fangs she hears her say, “I.D. Please.”

Bella shows her I.d. Card to her she saying she now lives in Bon Temps and is twenty-one. She sees the older woman hand it back her and said, “Come inside.”

She enters the club seeing a shoulder length blonde haired blue eyed male with pale skin sitting on a throne on stage. She finds him interesting and realizes the pull has loosened in her feeling it must have led her to him. 

She knew she should ask someone for help to help her with her car. She hopes she can talk to him at least and get him to help her out.

She sits at a table nearby waiting to see him when she sees the older blonde haired woman dressed in black go on stage to whisper in his ear. She sees him turn to smirk at her while waving two fingers for her to come to him.

She walks straight towards him and stood on the stage seeing him smirk at her, she hears him speak, “Isabella Swan Twenty-One lives in Bon Temps Louisiana.”

“Yes, I do.” she said to him 

 

“I'm Eric Northman and this is Pam I'm interested to know about you please sit.” he said to her 

“Okay nice to meet you both.” she said to him as she sits in the seat next to him on stage 

She sees him turn to her with a smirk she hears him say, “Tell me a little about yourself Isabella.”

“Alright, well I'm an only child of my divorced parents, I had two previous relationships back in my old town and state Forks Washington.” she said to him 

“Who did you used to date before you came to live here.” he said to her 

“A werewolf and a vampire not of your kind.” she said to him 

He showed his fangs towards her in anger he said, “You dated a Cold One, and a werewolf.”

“Yes but one of them imprinted and the other one called me his toy and pet after he dumped me in the woods.” she said to him 

Eric withdrew his fangs understanding her problem. He said, “Well at least your here in my club with me. Your my mate if I have not told you before I feel a pull to you.”

“Is that why the pull led me to you here Eric.” she said to him 

“Yes it is.” he said to her 

Just as they were about to continue their conversation a vampire went up on stage holding his hand out he said “Would you care to come with me and dance.”

Eric became angry at this vampire knowing she is his and not anyone else's he turns to pam and said, “Conducel afara din club.”

“Da Master.” she said to him 

Bella sees him turn back to look at her he said, “How about we talk together in my office and get to know each other more comfortably there.”

“Okay Eric.” she said to him 

He takes her hand and leads off stage towards his office to get more comfortable with him in there will telepathially telling his child Pam not have him disturbed for the rest of the night. He wonders what he can do to get to know her more and find out what he can about her and see if she is interested in him.

He leads her inside his office closing the door behind him, he turns to her with a smirk grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch to sit next to him. He leans towards her hoping for a kiss and when he kisses her he feels her kissing him back showing some of his emotions through the kiss towards her.

He pulls back smirking at her knowing he loves her and would want to be together with him possibly have sex with her at his house if she lets him. He feels things for her that he cannot explain that he hopes to be with her in some way to show he loves her in his own way.

Which he knows he will want to be together with her and keep her by his side. He will want to do things to have her in his life how he feels that something needs to happen and be good for him to have her with him.

Eric thought in his mind, how everything will have to happen that can make sense in some ways to be right for him to be with her. He feels that something would have to be good at things to happen and make sense into figuring out what has to happen for him.

Bella feels love for him she understood being his mate would be a good thing at what she feels can happen to turn around and make sense to be right for her. She wonders if something that can happen in some ways to happen and be right for her towards turning around to be good for her.

She would want things to change and be right for her to have her in his life that can happen and be right for her to turn into being right for her. She has a feeling that something would happen to be with him in every way.

She wants to do things with him being his mate and all that things can change to be good for her to be intimate with him. She knows she will want him in every way feeling aroused by the lustful looks she is giving him.

She has a feeling that something would have to happen and be right for her to live through in her life to be better for her. She will want to do things that can happen to be good for her to have him in her life at what she can be right for him.

She knew that she will want to be with him and have him in her life with being his mate. She has feelings for Eric with wanting to be together with him.

He looks at his mate Isabella he smirked at her as he said, “Would you be willing to do a blood exchange with me Isabella.”

“Sure Eric.” she said to him 

“Okay Bella how about you straddle my lap while I hold onto you and I can drink from you easier.” he said to her 

“Alright Eric.” she said to him 

She goes to straddle his lap with him holding onto her. She feels him lean down towards her neck as she pushes her hair to the side with one of her hands. 

 

Feeling his lips on the side of her neck becoming aroused just as she feels two pricks from his fangs and feeling him take blood from her. Becoming even more aroused by him feeling him pull his fangs back and lick the bite with his tongue she sees him biting into his wrist and offering his blood to her.

She grabs his wrist seeing him watching her as she drinks his blood from his wrist until he pulled his wrist back. She sees it has healed and looking from his wrist to him she sees Eric smirking at her she smiles at him.

She sees him leaning down to give her a kiss, she kisses him back showing her feelings for him through the kiss. She knows she loves him and would want to be together with him and have him in her life and be with him for a long time.

“Te iubesc Bella.” Eric said to her 

“I love you too Eric.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Bella.” he said to her 

“Me too Eric.” she said to him 

“Well, I know one thing and that is would you care to come with me back to my home Bella.” he said to her 

“Sure Eric.” she said to him 

“Alright then. Let's go.” he said to her 

Taking her hand he leads her out of his office telepathically telling his child Pam that she can close tonight. He knows he needs to help his mate Bella with fixing her car after he finds out what her problem with her car is.

English to Romanian Translations

Escort him out of the club – Conducel afara din club

Yes- Da

I love you Bella – Te iubesc bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Posssessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

 

Eric lands in front of his house with Bella in his arms. He sets her down on the ground in front of him as he goes to open the door to let her into his home.

He shows her into the living room where he sits down on the couch with pulling her onto his lap. He goes to kiss her feeling her kiss him back while moving his hands underneath her top along her silky flawless skin.

He will do anything for her to make sure she is his and will let everyone know about it the next time he takes her to the club. He will show everyone that she is his to keep and will not let her go from his life for he will protect her and make sure to keep her by his side.

When, he feels her pull back from the kiss he smirks knowing the feeling of lust and love from her as well smelling her arousal from how much he has turned her on. He wants to have sex with her soon and do another blood exchange to make sure she is his and will smell like him through her blood.

 

He looks at her with a smirk and said, “Esti a mea bella.”

“What does that mean Eric.” she said to him 

“It means you are mine Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay Eric, I believe does that mean your mine too.” she said to him 

“Yes Bella. I'm yours.” he said to her 

He pulls her in for another kiss as he feels her kiss him back he smirks during the kiss while knowing she loves and cares about him. He pulls back again with a smile he said, “Inima mea este a ta Bella.”

“Let me guess another thing you mean to me through your love Eric.” she said to him 

“Of course it means my heart is yours Bella.” he said to her 

“I would do anything for you Eric.” she said to him 

“I'm glad.” he said to her 

“I am going to look for a job soon one of these days to work and earn extra money to be able to get more things for my new home.” she said to him 

“Nu.” he said to her 

“What.” she said to him 

“I said no Bella. I would like to provide for you and have you with me at Fangtasia my club where I go to and have you spend more nights there besides here at my home with me.” he said to her 

“I guess so Eric. I will do it for you than.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

After that he pulls her in closer to hold her and give her another kiss sharing his love for her through it as he runs his hands underneath her shirt while holding onto her on his lap. He will do anything for her to make sure no harm comes to her in his town if there is danger involved for he knows she has a unique taste in her blood that can be otherworldly that he has to figure out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

Eric pulls back from kissing his mate Isabella while she is on his lap. He understands that he will do anything for her to make sure she is his and would want everyone to know it the next time their at Fangtasia.

He sees her smiling at him when he hears his phone ring he moves her to sit beside him while he grabs his phone to answer it,

“Buna.” he said 

“Buna Master, how are you this evening?” Pam said to him 

“I'm fine Pam, Ce Mai Faci.” he said to her 

“I'm good master.” she said to him 

“Is there something you need to talk to me about Pam.” he said to her 

“Da, I wondered if you were going to bring back Bella to Fangtasia again Master.' she said to him 

“Stiu I will.” he said to her 

“Okay just wanted to check with you about that.” she said to him 

“La revedere Pam.” he said to her 

“La revedere Master.” she said to him 

After he hung up he notices his mate Bella looking at him with a curious look he decided to tell her what he said to Pam. 

“If you wondering what I said to Pam I said hello, how are you, I know, and goodbye. While I was talking to her in another language she asked me if I am taking you back to Fangtasia and I said I know I will.”

“Alright Eric. I will love for you to take me back to Fangtasia maybe we can spend time together there after we spend more time here.” Bella said to him 

“We will, don't worry we will have plenty of time here in my home and at Fangtasia to spend time together.” he said to her 

“Good, because I want to spend as much time as I can with you Eric.” she said to him 

“Te iubesc Bella.” he said to her 

“Let me guess you said I love you to me again.” she said to him 

“Yes Bella.” he said to her 

“Well than I love you too Eric.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Bella. Now how about we get back to where we started before we head back to Fangtasia.” he said to her 

“Alright Eric.” she said to him 

He pulls her back onto his lap to give her a kiss. He smirks when he feels her kissing him back showing her love for him through the kiss as much as he is showing his towards her.

He pulls away from her lips as he said, “Let's get comfortable upstairs Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay Eric.” she said to him 

He picks her up to take her upstairs to his bedroom to spend time with her in private there and show more of his love to her. He knows he will want to have sex with her soon and have her become his lover as well knowing she is already his mate.

He feels emotions he has never felt before with her that he will want to explore more as the night goes on and things can happen more between him and his mate Bella. He opens the door to his bedroom upstairs walking inside with her and holding her hand he has her sit on the bed to get comfortable. 

While he takes off his shirt than walks back to her to pull her into his arms to give her a kiss noticing she is straddling his lap again. He hopes the next step for them becoming intimate will be soon as the night happens even more in his home inside his bedroom spending time with her.

He would want to have her become bonded to him and see if she will one day become a vampire like him someday. He wants to change her if she agrees to it after she gets to know him more and spends more time with him while hoping to have her become his lover and bonded mate.

Bella wonders what she can say to Eric knowing as she feels the kiss becoming deeper she will want to show as much love as she can towards him. She hopes to sleep with him tomorrow night if possible since feeling her top coming off she hopes with kisses and touches that she can enjoy her time with him before he and her have to head back to Fangtasia.

She pulls away from his lips she smiles at him as she said, “I hope to one night have sex with you not tonight but soon I will agree and then we can become intimate with each other once we have sex Eric.”

“Me too Bella. I am looking forward to it.” he said to her 

“I'm glad. Though kissing and touching is alright with me for now.” she said to him 

“Alright I can deal with that as long as you become my lover and we do the second blood exchange soon.” he said to her 

“Don't worry I want to do that with you I want to be yours forever.” she said to him 

“Good, Esti a mea Bella.” he said to her 

“What.” she said to him 

“I said you are mine Bella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy I'm yours Eric. I will always be yours.” she said to him 

“That's great and once we do the second blood exchange we will be lovers and enjoy our time together.” he said to her 

Eric knew he will want to show others she is his maybe tomorrow night. After he does the second blood exchange at his home with her to have sex with her at his club in his office where everyone can hear. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 4

 

Eric arrives at Fangtasia with Bella in his arms, he sets her down after he lands in the parking lot of the back entrance to his club. He walks inside while holding her hand leading her into the club and straight to the main part of it to sit on his throne with her on his lap.

He sees her smiling at him with love in her eyes for him. He smirks back at her knowing he loves her and would want to show his love to her one of these nights when she is with him.

When by the time he arrived he sensed trouble just as he and her walk on stage for him to sit down and pull her onto his lap. He notices Pam with a serious face looking at him and then at the patrons in the club, he said, “Is this the probleme Pam.”

“Da master, their getting ready to start a probleme here.” she said to him 

He turns from looking at his child to two vampires arguing in his club. Not wanting any trouble to happen or danger t his mate he said, “I sense Rau in one of them take care of the one on the right Pam.”

“Okay Master.” she said to him 

She runs using vampire speed to the two vampires throwing one back away from the evil one she stood herself in front of the evil vampire broke off a chair and staked him. Which caused him to explode everywhere in Eric's club not liking that his patrons in his club including the Fangbangers are freaking out by it.

He decided to make sure his mate Isabella is safe when he moves to his secret room behind his office with her. He wanted to take her to safety where there is a bed in their for her to sleep on tonight until she will go home in the morning. 

He telepathically tells his child to keep watch of the patrons in his club and not to disturb him with his mate. He enters the office hitting a code to one of the walls while having Isabella in his arms he takes her through the door once its opened behind his office to head inside the secret room.

He lays her down on his bed, while he quickly takes her clothes off and his to hold her underneath the covers. He is hoping by the time she wakes up when he does they can have sex and enjoy each others time together.

He turns to his mate Isabella seeing her blush while holding her he said, 

“Noapte buna Bella.” 

“Okay Eric.” she said to him 

“I hope you sleep well Bella.” he said to her 

“I hope so too Eric. I love you.” she said to him 

“I love you too Bella.” he said to her 

 

After that he holds her underneath the covers in his arms while he goes to sleep himself dreaming of her and what can happen when him and her wake up in the morning.

The next evening...

He wakes up feeling his mate Bella is still in his arms he smirks noticing her slowly waking up to look at him with love in her eyes. 

He looks at her with a smirk he said, 

“Buna dimineata Bella.” 

“Alright whatever you say Eric for one thing I do not understand what you just said to me.” she said to him 

He smiles at her as he said, 

“I said good morning Bella.”

“Ok, well good morning to you too Eric.” she said to him 

“I was thinking my mate since your here with me in my secret room that we can spend more time in bed together before tonight to be in the main part of the club again how does that sound.” he said to her 

“It sounds wonderful Eric.” she said to him 

“I'm glad you said that Bella.” he said to her 

He pulls her into his arms to kiss her while feeling along her skin with his hands smelling her arousal by his touch he smirks during the kiss. He looks at her after pulling back his lips from hers he said, “Let me have you this evening Bella.”

“Okay Eric.” she said to him with love in her eyes and feeling lust for him. 

“Good.” he said to her 

He gently lays her back down on the bed, hovering over her with his hands touching every inch of her skin. He moves his hand lower to between her legs cupping her sex he moves his fingers along inside her feeling how wet she is for him. 

He enters a finger in one at a time moving them back and forth inside her feeling her tighten around his fingers. He smirks as he kisses her before letting her go from his mouth and hearing her cry out his name.

He slowly lins himself up after moving her legs apart further then he slowly enters her moving back and forth slowly making sure she is ready for him. He enters her swiftly in one move breaking her barrier and causing her to cry out in pain.

He stops waiting for her to calm down sensing her moving telling him to move he starts up again. He thrusts in and out of her more than once feeling her tighten even more around him. 

He continues to thrust inside her as he sees her move her head to side he brings his fangs forth and bites down on her neck as he keeps thrusting in and out inside her while drinking pulls of her blood. He lets his fangs go from her neck moving his wrist in front of him he bites down on it and then moves his bloodied wrist to her mouth seeing her drinking from him feeling her become more aroused and wetter as he thrusts inside her. 

He pulls his wrist away feeling her emotions through the second blood exchange. He feels her tighten around him bringing him to orgasm as well calling out her name as she calls out his he kisses her and then pulls out of her laying down beside her to hold her in his arms.

He feels her move in his arms to give him a kiss he kisses her back exploring her mouth with his tongue sharing his love for her through the kiss. He looks down at her he said, 

“Te iubesc Bella.”

“I love you too Eric. That was wonderful.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you agreed lover.” he said to her 

He decided to help her dress as he got out of bed he notices her watching him naked in bed while he changes into his clothes. He turns to look at her with a smirk grabbing a t-shirt for her to put on until he finds her a set of clothes to wear from Pam.

He hands her the t-shirt as well as boxers to wear underneath to keep her halfway covered from anyone else who will see her. He takes her hand and calls for Pam to come into the secret room to have her get some clothes for Bella to wear tonight.

He turns to look at his mate Bella while he waits for Pam to come inside with some clothes to have Bella change into for tonight. 

English to Romanian Translations:

Trouble – probleme 

Evil- rau 

Good morning – Buna dimineata 

Good night – Noapte buna 

Yes - Da 

I love you – Te iubesc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

 

Eric notices along with his mate Bella that Pam walked in the secret room using the stairs. He sees her hand Bella the clothes for her to wear as he hears her say, 

“Here you go Bella the clothes you will need to change into for tonight to wear when you and Master head back into the main part of the club.”

“Thanks Pam.” she said to her 

“Your welcome.” Pam said to her 

After that she left them alone in the room to go back to her duties upstairs. He turns to Bella as he said, 

“A mea pentru todeauna Bella.”

“What.” she said to him after she looked at him while she is changing clothes 

“I said, your mine forever Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay, I'm happy to be yours forever Eric.” she said to him 

“I'm glad you said that Bella.” he said to her 

“Why's that Eric.” she said to him after she finished being dressed 

“Because Bella your mate and I want to have you when we are back at my home after were done here at the club.” he said to her 

“Alright Eric.” she said to him 

“Lasa ma sa te duc upstairs Bella.” he said to her 

“What were the words you said to me Eric.” she said to him 

“I said let me take you upstairs Bella.” he said to her 

“That's fine Eric.” she said to him 

“Great now take my hand and we can leave my secret room together.” he said to her 

She takes his hand and he leads her upstairs out of the secret room to go into another part of the club to head to the main area of it. Where she hopes to spend as much time with him as she can before heading back to his home.

 

She knows she loves him and would want to be with him. Even she thought of letting him change her and wonders how to become a vampire like him.

Later in the night...

 

Bella and Eric leave the club after he talked to Pam in having her stay and close up for the night. She flies back while in his arms to head back to his home to spend time with him.

She wonders more on what she and him are going to do together once their back at his home. She is looking forward to spending as much time as she can with him before heading back to her home.

She heads inside his house after he unlocks the front door to his home to let her in. She watches as he hits a button to let the shutters down on his house to protect him from the sun.

She sees him walk back towards her pulling her into his arms, she hears him say, 

“Esti a mea Bella.” 

“What are the words you said to me Eric?” she said to him 

“I said I want you Bella.” he said to her 

“Fair enough. Because I want you too as well Eric.” she said to him 

“Great, I'm happy you said that Bella, now let's go upstairs to my bedroom.” he said to her 

“Okay Eric.” she said to him 

He grabs her hand leading her back upstairs to his bedroom to enjoy the rest of the night and morning together with her. He knows he will want to show more of hi love to her in the bedroom to have her know that she will be his forever.

English to Romanian Translations:

I want you – Esti a mea 

Let me take you – Lasa ma sa te duc 

Your mine forever – a mea pentru todeauna


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

Later in the evening...

Bella wakes up to kisses being on her lips, lower jaw, and the side of her neck. She smiles turning to look she sees it is Eric, she reaches with both her hands to bring his face closer to her to give him a kiss.

Feeling him return it she smiles during the kiss showing her love for him through the kiss. Then understood she will have to go back to her home to rest for a bit before spending more time with Eric later tonight.

She pulls away from his lips and lets go from holding his face with her hands to talk to him she said,

“Eric, I have to go home soon.”

“Okay Bella I will fly you there to take you to your home.” he said to her 

“Really.” she said to him 

“Yes, really Lover.” he said to her 

“Good. I was wondering if you were going to teach me the language you spoke to me which is the same language you speak to Pam Eric.” she said to him 

“Of course if you want I will teach you Lover.” he said to her 

“That's great Eric.” she said to him 

“I'm glad you think so Lover.” he said to her 

He hands her some clothes for her to wear while he gets out of bed not caring about being naked in front of her. He dressed quickly turning around to see her dressed as well he takes her hand to lead her out of the bedroom downstairs to have her eat breakfast before heading to her home.

He sees Pam is downstairs waiting for them with a smile on her face. He smirks back at her as he said, 

“Multumesc Pam.”

“Cu placere Master.” she said to him 

“Can somebody please tell me what you just said Eric so that I can understand because I am confused.” Bella said to him 

“I said thank you Pam. And she said your welcome master to me. Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay thanks for letting me know Eric.” she said to him 

“Your welcome Lover.” he said to her 

After that he takes her hand with Pam following behind them to head to the kitchen to make some breakfast for his Lover and mate Isabella. He turns to his mate as he is making breakfast for her he said, 

“Imi lipsesti Bella.”

“What Eric.” she said to him 

“I said I miss you Bella.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

“When I take you back I will help you pack some stuff to take with you to my house for the weekend how does that sound to you Lover.” he said to her 

“Sounds fine Eric.” she said to him 

“Good and when we are back at my home I can teach you Romanian Lover.” he said to her 

“Alright fair enough Eric.” she said to him 

“Well I've finished making your food. Here it is I hope you eat what is on your plate while I get you some juice to drink and then we can go back to your home to pack your things for this weekend afterwards Lover.” he said to her 

“Of course I would love it if you would help me pack Eric.” she said to him 

“That's great Lover.” he said to her 

Afterwards he telepathically told Pam that he and his Lover and mate Bella will be at the club later tonight after he teaches her some words in Romanian. When he sees that Bella has finished her drink and juice he takes them to the sink to rinse them off to be washed after that he waves bye to Pam.

He carries his mate and Lover outside of his home to take off to fly to her home and help her back to bring her back to his home for the weekend. 

English to Romanian Translations:

I miss you - Imi lipsesti

Thank you - Multumesc

Your welcome - Cu placere


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

 

Eric and Bella arrive back at her home. She unlocks the door to her house enters it and turns around to Eric she said, 

“Come in Eric.”

“Thanks Lover for inviting me in.” he said to her 

“Your welcome.” she said to him 

“Want to go with me upstairs and help me back for the weekend Eric.” she said to him 

“Sure Lover I will.” he said to her 

She takes his hand and leads her upstairs to her bedroom to grab a duffle bag to where she packed her things to take with her to his house. She sees Eric grabs a couple of sets of lingerie from in her drawers and puts them quickly in her bag. 

Eric turns to smirk at her he said, “Now those we can have in the bedroom and I can easily take them off Lover.” 

“Fair enough.” she said to him 

“When we get back to my home I can teach you a few words one at a time in Romanian so you can learn easier that way.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

He helps her finish packing her clothes and heads straight towards her grabbing her bag and his lover in his arms he rushes downstairs using vampire speed. He walks outside setting her down for her to lock her front door to her home and then picks her back up when she turns back to him to fly back to his home.

He wonders about what he is going to do to get her to understand a few words he will explain to her the meaning after she said them to him when he teaches her. He knows she is interested in learning the language and he is able to have some time to help her learn.

He thought that maybe they can talk together in Romanian later on in the coming months after she completes the Romanian language she will learn from him. He is looking forward to that himself and see where it takes him from there on more romantic words said between him and her when their alone.

By the time they got back to his home..

Eric lands in his front yard setting his Lover and Mate Isabella down for him to open the door he lets her inside first followed by himself. He closes the door and locks it behind him while closing the shutters to make sure they will have privacy and away from the sun while he spends alone time with her to teach her some Romanian words.

He leads her to the couch sitting her on his lap he smiles at her as he sees her duffle bag not far from him on the floor by their feet. He thought about the first word he said to her and decided to teach her it, 

“Do you want to know the word yes in Romanian Bella.” he said to her 

“Yes.” she said to him 

Good. Yes in Romanian is Da.” he said to her 

“Da.” she said to him 

That's great.” he said to her 

“Now the next word is Te iubesc which means I love you say it after me Te iubesc but with my name at the end.” he said to her 

“Te iubesc Eric.” she said to him 

“I love you too Bella.” he said to her 

“Now hello is Buna. So when I say Buna you say Hello and when I say Hello you say Buna.” he said to her 

“Buna.” he said to her 

“Hello.” she said to him 

“Hello.” he said to her 

“Buna.” she said to him 

“Good that is great Lover.” he said to her 

“Now I will teach you three more words tonight and will continue tomorrow night. How does that sound lover.” he said to her 

“Sounds good Eric.” she said to him 

“Okay first word, Stiu. Means I know in Romanian.” he said to her 

“I say Stiu, you say I know and then when I say I know you say Stiu okay.” he said to her 

“Stiu.” he said to her 

“I know.” she said to him 

“I know.” he said to her 

“Stiu.” she said to him 

He smirked at her as he said, “That's great your learning. Now the next word is Your are mine in Romanian it is Esti a mea. I am going to say Esti a mea with your name lover and then your going to say it with my name at the end alright.” he said to her 

“Of course Eric.” she said to him 

“Esti a mea Bella.” he said to her 

“Esti a mea Eric.” she said to him 

 

“Good now for the third and last word of tonight. And that is Nu which is no in Romanian.” he said to her 

“I say nu and you say no and when I say no you say nu repeat after me.” he said to her 

“Nu.” he said to her 

“No.” she said to him 

“No.” he said to her 

“Nu.” she said to him 

“Alright enough of the learning for tonight we will continue tomorrow night when we are alone again. But for right now let us relax and spend time together down here watching movies and making out ok.” he said to her 

“Okay Eric.” she said to him 

Afterwards, he and her cuddled as he put a crappy horror movie on to watch with her as he turns away from the film, to look at her. He grabs her face with his other hand turning her towards him to kiss her bringing on a full kiss where he explored her mouth and she moaned by the kiss enjoying spending time with each other for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 8

 

In the morning...

Bella wakes up to Eric shadowing kisses upon her face and neck. She smirks knowing she loves him and cares about him feeling happy being in the same bed she is laying in with him.

She opens her eyes noticing Eric is smirking at her with a smirk on his face. She smiles back at him to show him she loves him knowing she will do anything for him.

When she hears him say to her, 

“You ready for me to teach you some more Romanian Lover.”

“Sure Eric.” she said to him 

“Good, well come on we will get dressed and head downstairs while I will cook you breakfast and I can teach you some more words after you eat.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

He takes her hand to pull her up from the after moving away from her. He let's go of her hand to get dressed and he watches as she gets dressed after she is dressed he walks straight towards her to take her hand and lead her downstairs to the kitchen.

Bella arrives downstairs with him walking into the kitchen. She sees Eric grabbing things to cook her breakfast for her this morning she smiles at him as she sees him turn to her with a smirk.

She notices after a few minutes he finishes cooking breakfast for her grabs a plate and a fork from a drawer and cupboard to put the food on it. She sees him turning to hand her the plate she said,

“Thanks.” she said to him 

“Cu placere.” he said to her 

“What.” she said to him 

“I said your welcome.” he said to her 

“Okay, I guess I have to remember that one then right.” she said to him 

“Right.” he said to her 

“What is thank you then if its Romanian as well Eric?” she said to him 

“Its Multumesc Bella.” he said to her 

 

“Alright thanks for telling me.” she said to him 

“Your welcome.” he said to her in English this time 

“Is there any other words besides Thank you and Your welcome you had me learn today Eric.” she said to him 

“Yes, I have a couple of more words to teach you as soon as you finish eating your breakfast and brush your teeth Lover.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

Afterwards Bella, finishes her breakfast and takes her plate and fork to the sink to rinse them and have them be ready to be washed. She rushes back upstairs to brush her teeth in the bathroom she shares with Eric and then comes back downstairs.

She sees him smirking at her knowing she loves him and he loves her. She wonders what else in Romanian he is going to teach her today. She hopes its more words that are interesting for her to know and to talk to him with in his language.

She has a feeling that everything is going to be good for her as she spends more time with him as much as spending time with his child pam. She knows she cares about both of them and would want to spend as much time with them as she can.

When she sees him motion with his hand to come towards him and sit in his lap. She does it noticing that he is looking at her with a smirk he said,

“okay the next word is what I said on the first night we met in the club when that idiot vampire tried to take you from me and I did not let him.”

“Alright what is it?” she said to him 

“Conducel afara din club. Say it with me Lover.” he said to her 

“Conducel afara din club.” she said with him 

“Good, it means escort him out of the club.” he said to her 

“Okay what does my heart is your mean in Romanian Eric.” she said to him 

“It is Inima mea este a ta. Say it with me now.” he said to her 

“Inima mea este a ta.” she said with him 

“That's great Lover.” he said to her 

 

Just as he was about to tell her more words and have her learn them. His child Pam came in with a concern and worried look she looked from him to his mate Bella and said, “Master we have a big problem.”

“What is it Pam.” he said to her 

“There are some witches at the club wanting to cause trouble.” she said to him 

“We will come with you and I will take care of them. Please Protejazo Pam.” he said to her 

“Da master I will.” she said to him 

“Good, Bella please come with me and I will have Pam guard you and protect you while I take care of these witches.” he said to her 

“Does what you said to Pam mean protect her Eric.” she said to him 

“Yes, I want her to protect you lover now let us be ready to head out of here now.” he said to her 

He grabs her in his arms to rush out of the house realizing it is evening and the sun has set. He flies with her back to his club with Pam to make sure she is protected from harm.

By the time they arrived at the club witches were outside waiting for him and his mate with his child Pam. He scowled at them not wanting them anywhere near his mate or himself or even his child, he said, 

“What are you doing here.” 

“We came to bring hell on earth to the vampires who run the laws and world.” one of the witches said to him 

“No what you want is to cause trouble and that is not going to happen.” he said to them 

“We shall see vampire when your kind goes down and becomes dead permantely.” another witch said to him 

Pam turns to see her master's mate Isabella look at her with concern for her mate Eric, when she said, “Protect him Pam. I do not want to see him hurt.”

“Protejeazal of course I will Bella.” she said to her 

“Thank you Pam.” she said to her 

“I do not need protecting from these witches once I take care of them lover.” Eric said to them 

“Of course you do Eric. I do not want to see you get hurt.” she said to him 

“You know you are becoming my Cel mai bun prieten.” Pam said to her 

 

“What is that Pam.” Bella said to her 

“It means my best friend Bella and that is strange even for me to think of you that way as I never have been friends with humans before.” she said to her 

Just as both turn to see Eric rushed to grab one of the witches and twist her neck until it snapped, before taking out the other two just before they started to say a spell to curse him. He turns back around with look of relief knowing his mate Isabella and his child Pam are safe besides himself.

He walks straight towards his mate Bella to grab her in his arms and kiss her to show her she is well loved and cared for by him and giving her comfort. He sees his child Pam smiling at him with his mate who smiles back at him for being safe from him, he wants no more trouble to happen in his state and town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Bon Temps in an old house. She takes a drive through town of Shreveport, where she stops by at a club for help and meets the Viking Vampire Eric and his child Pam, who upon meeting her he knows she is his and will do anything to keep her... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Strong Language/Character Deaths/Dominance/Spanking. Dominate Possessive Eric with Bella

Requested by Hikada 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 9

 

At her mate Eric's house in Shreveport...

Bella is in the living room with him eating her dinner while he spends time with her watching a movie. She wonders what she can say to him for something to be going far for what the third blood bond will happen between her and Eric sooner rather than later.

 

She wonders what else kind of words she has to learn from her mate Eric. When she finishes eating her food he takes her plastic plate and silverware away to put in the trash outside. 

She knows he cannot handle the smell of food that much and it bothers him but is happy that he tolerates it for her. She sees him come back into the living room smirking at her with love in his eyes she decided to ask him a question,

“Is there any other words I should know in Romanian Eric?”

“Yes I can teach you more words tonight Lover.” he said to her 

“Good what is one of the ones I need to learn first.” she said to him 

“Trouble.” he said to her 

“And trouble in Romanian is?” she said to him 

“Probleme.” he said to her 

“Probleme for trouble got it.” she said to him with a smile

 

“That's great next word is, what was at the club that is evil which are the witches and evil in Romanian is Rau.” he said to her 

“Rau.” she said to him 

“Very good Lover.” he said to her with a smirk

“Is there anything else besides these two words I am learning Eric?” she said to him 

“Yes, and that is I want you which is Esti a mea in Romanian say it with me Lover.” he said to her 

“Esti a mea.” she said to him 

“Good now say it with my name this time.” he said to her 

“Esti a mea Eric.” she said to him with a smile

He smirked at what she said to him as he said, 

“I want you to Bella.” 

What next Eric.” she said to him 

“Your mine forever.” he said to her 

“And that must mean?” she said to him 

“A mea pentru tedeauna.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

“Say your mine forever Lover.” he said to her 

“A mea pentru tedeauna.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

“Lasa ma sa teduc Bella.” he said to her 

“What did you say to me Eric.” she said to him 

“I said Let me take you Bella.” he said to her 

“So let me guess, Let me take you in Romanian is Las ma sa teduc.” she said to him 

“Yes.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

“Can I have sex with you tonight Lover.” he said to her 

“Not now.” she said to him 

“So you mean to say to me Nu Acum.” he said to her 

“Yes, if those words mean not now.” she said to him 

“Okay maybe later Lover.” he said to her 

“That's fine Eric.” she said to him 

“Well, how about we lay in bed and I can get you in the mood in the morning Lover.” he said to her 

“Alright let's go upstairs then to lay and sleep in the bed Eric.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

He takes her hand leading her upstairs to their bedroom. He motions for her to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth and come back out afterwards to lay in bed with him. 

After she comes back out of the bathroom once she brushed her teeth and ready for bed. She gets under th covers with him holding her in his arms and laying kisses in every part he can reach before stopping to move back up to kiss her lips as he said, 

“Noapte Buna Lover.”

“What.” she said to him 

“I said good night lover.” he said to her 

“Okay, Noapte Buna Eric.” she said to him with a tired look and smile on her face 

“You learning quick Lover. Now go to sleep and I will join you in sleep afterwards.” he said to her 

She smiles kisses him real quick on the lips before turning onto her side while being held in his arms to go to sleep in the bed for the rest of the night. 

English to Romanian Translations:

Trouble - Probleme 

Evil - Rau

Good night - Noapte Buna

I want you - Esti a mea 

Let Me Take You - Lasa Ma Sa Teduc

Your mine forever - A mea pentru tedeauna 

Not Now - Nu Acum


End file.
